Power
by Sonya-Heather-DeVito
Summary: A story about the Elder Wand and its various allegiances.


**A/N: This story has been written for the Golden Snitch Forum - Ollivander's Wand Challenge.**

 **A/N 2: I do not own Harry Potter. It solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

 **School and House: Hogwarts, Slytherin**

 **Prompt: Wand Wood - Elder - Write about the Elder Wand**

 **Word count: 738**

* * *

 _Power._

A five letter word that throughout the centuries, had lured many men, women and creatures alike into its wake - with the dreams and hopes of asserting dominance over others and rule the world.

It attracted them, toward false reassurances and fame, like honey attracts bees.

Such was the grandeur of the Elder Wand - the most powerful wand in existence - also known as the Wand of Destiny. A wand weaved by death himself, the Elder Wand's purpose was to serve its master and be able to perform feats of magic considered near impossible by other wizards. It was a wand for someone who seemed to have outsmarted death. A wand with one of the most special cores - Threstal tail hair - which is considered quite tricky to master, because only certain wizards have the capability to understand and accept death. So, it became quite obvious that the one to master it would not be ordinary. And many people, over the course of time, tried to become that special someone.

The first person to ever wield the Stick of Death was Antioch Peverell. The eldest of the three infamous Peverell brothers, he was the most greedy out of them. By asking for a wand, powerful than death himself, Antioch thought that he became the most powerful wizard alive. Though being the combative one, he couldn't save himself when an ordinary thief cut throat his neck and stole the wand.

The other person to have wielded the powerful wand was Gellert Grindelwald, who apparently stole the Elder wand from Mykew Gregorovitch, on his quest to find death's hallows and become the Master of Death. He made a mistake though - as any other wizard would have - and started considering himself the supreme conqueror. And why shouldn't he have done that? He had a wand that would do as Gellert commanded, make the blood of innocents flow as Gellert wanted. Fate didn't like that plan of his, it seemed, because he lost the wand to someone whom he left behind when power lured him in.

The Deathstick's new master was a man named Albus Dumbledore now. He was different from its previous owners, because at heart he genuinely wanted good for the society. He was different from others because he knew he couldn't be trusted with power. He was one of the only people though who knew what mistakes he had made in his life. He was someone who was already burdened with the responsibilities lying solely on his old shoulders and in turn he repeated his mistake, wherein, he left an innocent child at someone else's doorstep and subdued him to a childhood full of hate and malice. He made the mistake wherein, though being the one in charge, he couldn't end the prejudice which ultimately escalated things. And Albus died with a heavy heart.

The next owner was a scared sixteen-year-old boy, who didn't want any fame or power, just the safety of his family and his father's appreciation. Though he also was someone who wasn't aware of the power that rested in his hands.

The Wand of Destiny had been used by many people, but none of them has been as ambitious and as cunning as the Heir of Slytherin. Another dark lord - Lord Voldemort - was someone who had his ideas very much clear and sorted, because he was also someone who had tricked death not one but six times. He was one of the most powerful wizards, enough to handle the Elder wand even when he didn't have its allegiance. Lord Voldemort was turned to dust when he chose to point the Wand of Destiny at its true master.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, and the one who greeted death like an old friend, was in truest form the deserving one to ever wield it. It wasn't because he survived the killing curse or the fact that he collected the three Hallows. No! It was because he understood the simple fact that such power shouldn't fall into anyone's hands, and to change the world he didn't need the help of a wooden stick.

So the journey of the most powerful wand came to end, when it was broken into pieces and thrown into depths of debris. It was disheartening really that the world was such a cruel place where everyone wants things to be heir way.

They do not understand the simple fact that _with great power, comes great responsibility._


End file.
